


Сила поцелуя

by B_E_S



Category: Primeval
Genre: AU, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:00:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25052794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_E_S/pseuds/B_E_S
Summary: Недавно я снова смотрел(а) эту серию, и, на мой взгляд, Ник ни в коем случае не должен был проходить сквозь аномалию в конце первого сезона, он должен был остаться с Клаудией в настоящем и отправить Хелен прочь. Это моя версия той сцены. Надеюсь, вам понравится.
Relationships: Claudia Brown/Nick Cutter
Kudos: 1





	Сила поцелуя

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [El valor de un beso](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18784936) by [Sherlockian221B](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlockian221B/pseuds/Sherlockian221B). 



Аномалия ярко сияла, он собирался пересечь её вместе с Хелен, когда что-то его остановило. Он хотел было воспротивиться, но Клаудия прижала свои губы к его рту, возрождая ту страсть, с которой они целовались несколько дней назад.

Когда поцелуй закончился, Ник посмотрел в её глаза, умолявшие не уходить, остаться, и обещавшие, что это может стать началом чего-то… А позади неё стояла Хелен, смотревшая на них с удивлением, которое быстро сменилось гневом.

В этот момент перед глазами Каттера столкнулись прошлое и будущее, и он должен был принять решение. Если он останется, это будет окончательным прощанием с женой, бросившей его ради турпохода в Юрский период, а ещё началом многообещающего будущего с Клаудией.

Сделав глубокий вдох, он немного развернулся, взял Клаудию за руку и отошёл от аномалии, от Хелен и её тревожного интереса к аномалии будущего, чтобы сосредоточиться на настоящем и новых отношениях с Клаудией Браун.

\- Сожалею, Хелен, но ты пойдешь одна, я остаюсь…

Услышав это заявление, Хелен лишь состроила гримасу отвращения, повернулась и прошла через аномалию. Ник лишь понадеялся, что больше никогда о ней не услышит.


End file.
